Little Green Fairy
by lizteroid
Summary: Another St. Patrick's Day oneshot from me. Co-written with KittyCat-Bartender. Based upon a Facebook roleplay. Rated M for minor language and sexual nature.


_Author's Note:_ Another St. Patricks' Day oneshot, I hope you enjoy it. Based upon a roleplay between Jane and Maura on facebook. Semi co-written with Nicole (KittyCat-Bartender)

**Disclaimer:** I do not have rights, those belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT.

* * *

><p>"Maura! Tell me what happened." Jane hissed a little down the phone, as she listened to the Medical Examiner busying around her own kitchen, making a cup of tea.<p>

"What do you mean, tell you what happened? Don't you remember? Was it the Absinthe that clouded your memory?"

"Would I really be asking you if I did?"

"That is a valid point." Maura responded and cleared her throat, "You were great though..." she offered before glancing to Angela across the breakfast bar, who now seemed to have her attention focused on the conversation the Doctor was having over the phone. Maura smiled a little awkwardly to Angela before taking her tea and leaving the kitchen, heading to her office to talk in private.

"Maura." Jane hissed through clenched teeth, her patience with Maura was rapidly diminishing.

"Are you sure you want to know? You seemed a little...embarrassed earlier."

"I want to know." Jane responded before Maura had even finished what she had been saying. As soon as Jane had said it, and it was out in the open, there was silence. Maura was preparing herself for the bombshell that was coming next. Jane sighed and slouched on the sofa, waiting on Maura's response now.

Maura settled herself in the office chair and looked to the MacBook Pro on her desk, open but not switched on. She sighed a little and nodded, "Well, you happened to already have been in the ladies' room when I entered. You were staggering around, trying to find the door, actually."

"It's safe to say I was drunk, then."

"Yes, very much so."

"So, are you going to tell me, or do I have to pry it out of you?" Jane asked flatly.

"So, I helped you, stood you in the corner by the basins." Maura nodded, recalling the series of events, "I used the bathroom, come out to wa-"

"Okay, I don't need the boring stuff, Maura. Just get to the point."

"You stole my lipstick, which I would like to have back..."

Ignoring Maura's comment about giving back her Chanel lipstick, Jane raised a brow, "Is that why we both woke up covered in green kisses...?"

"That would be correct. Am I able to continue now?" Maura asked, receiving a grunt in reply from Jane, "You backed me up into the wall, starting kissing me..."

_"Jane!" Maura gasped, the air forced from her lungs as Jane pushed her back against the wall of the bathroom. Jane seemed to be ever more forceful than usual. Maura had witnessed her being forceful with suspects, during arrests, but she had never witnessed anything like this from Jane. She bit her lip a little and looked to Jane, feeling lips along her neck, hands snaking down, one to her crotch the other to her ass._

_It didn't take long for Jane to pop open the buttons on Maura's emerald green blouse, catching a drunken glimpse at her bra set before she pulled down the cups. She looked over Maura's full breasts, leaning down, pressing against Maura even more so as she pulled one of the Doctor's nipples into her mouth. She sucked, licked, rolled it. Given this was Jane's first experience with another woman, Maura noted that she was certainly of an experienced nature._

_Jane was leaning against Maura, grabbing at her, she was using Maura for balance because she was certain to topple if there was nothing to stop her. Her arousal was obvious, even through her trousers, when Maura cupped her, she could feel how wet Jane was. As she felt Maura's delicate hand cupping her, Jane moaned out, looking to the Medical Examiner, "Maura, I need you to fuck me." and she grabbed at Maura's hand, trying to force it past the belt she wore, inside her trousers. She needed to feel Maura inside of her._

"You know, you were pretty bold last night. Even with the door locked, and only the two of us the bathroom, you were moaning." Maura told Jane.

"Really, Maura?" Jane furrowed her brows, "Was that because you had your hand shoved down my panties?"

"You were rather forceful too."

"Oh God, no...kill me now." Jane sighed harshly, throwing her head back, her arm over her face as she tried to picture what that was like.

"Yes, you startled me, in fact."

"I forced myself on you, didn't I?" Jane winced, now removing her arm from across her face, and looking to Jo Friday who was laying in her bed, ears pricked up at the change in mood Jane had encountered, "Why didn't you yell for help, Maur?"

"I found it was quite an enjoyable experience...even if you did force me down to the floor..."

_"Maura, come on..." Jane moaned, her fingers tangled in Maura's hair as she locked eyes with the Medical Examiner. She saw Maura swallow and slowly descend to the bathroom floor, looking up at her, fingers entangled in the Detective's panties from their earlier rendez vous. Maura had already made Jane come, and now, she was heading for a second orgasm for Jane._

_Maura made light work of pleasuring Jane for the second time. Her tongue pressed flat against the Detective's clit sent a series of vibrations through Jane's body, causing her to spasm. A fit of pleasurable waves coursed through her and she bucked against Maura; nose, mouth, tongue. And she watched Jane, her face screwed up in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm, wave after wave, delivered from Maura._

"You looked so beautiful you know, when you reached the peak of your orgasm." Maura told her.

"God Maura, really!"

"Yes, especially the second time. Multiple orgasm." Maura nodded.

Jane cleared her throat and ran her hand through her unruly locks, snagging on tangles every so often, "You must be...good then."

"Well, given my knowledge of anatomy and my previous experience at Boarding School, I would suggest it is safe to conclude that I know the right techniques."

"So, that's why I felt so satisfied this morning? I woke up smiling, Maura." Jane said, before she repeated it, "Smiling."

"Well, that's probably down to the Little Green Fairy." Maura smirked.


End file.
